


god, baby, i love you so

by nightmaresinwintah



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plugs, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Steve, Cock Rings, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Power Bottom Bucky, Ribbons, Slice of Life, Subspace, Teasing, Top Bucky, Top Steve, and calling him baby, blanket forts!, bucky loves making him beg, bucky loves taking him apart, god steve is a minx, he loves pleading, lots of caring for the other, lots of love, ohhhh steve loves being tied up, retraints, sex is the answer to most things in steve and bucky's mind, this is literally just porn guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmaresinwintah/pseuds/nightmaresinwintah
Summary: Despite what Tony (and, often, Natasha) say, Steve and Bucky don't exactly act their age. For one, would someone who's been alive as long as they have be going on missions to save the world? Would they be going for runs and working out two hours a day? Would they be having this much sex? Maybe. Either way, here's six snippets of your favourite super-soldiers lives well after Civil War is over and done.Or, an excuse for me to write six chapters of Stucky porn. You're welcome?





	1. Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Is this an excuse for me to write a shit load of porn? Yes. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes are my own as it's entirely unbetad! And, like, unedited too.  
>  _(Side note; I'm completely ace/aro here, so, like, if it's crap? Blame the brain, son.)_

The thing is - well. The things is, Steve craves attention, praise, touch. He loves to be held, loves to be held  _ down  _ and loves to be loved. Of course, Steve is also far too stubborn to admit these things, lest he cause some imagined inconvenience. Lucky for him, Bucky sees straight through Steve’s masks and picks up on the slightest hints. 

For instance, right now, he and Steve are sitting on the couch with some show playing on the TV. They’re not watching it - Bucky is subtly paying attention to Steve, who is somewhere in his head. Steve’s playing with his fingers, twisting them and picking under his nails and just fiddling restlessly like he’s full of pent up energy. He’s staring blankly at the TV and his jaw is clenched, the muscle there twitching. He’s tapping his foot subconsciously, too, knee jumping up and down.

They’ve just gotten back from a week-long mission in Italy and Bucky figured they’d just crash out and get some much-needed sleep, but that’s clearly not going to happen. God, he can see Steve’s going to vibrate out of his skin if Bucky doesn’t do something about this soon. Steve won’t dare say anything, but Bucky knows. Bucky  _ knows  _ that Steve needs to be taken care of right now. 

He shuffles closer, moving up in Steve space and pressing their shoulders together. Steve  _ shivers  _ and Bucky swallows, mouth suddenly dry. He looks down at Steve, who’s looking up at him through his eyelashes, a question on his face. Bucky just smiles slowly, already sinking into his role, pulling it on like a second skin. 

He lets the smile grow shark-like, and Steve shudders, shoulders hunching without him realising. His eyes widen a miniscule amount and Bucky searches them for any indication he doesn’t want this. When he finds nothing but burning desire, Bucky reaches up and rests his metal hand on Steve’s nape, grip just tight enough to be uncomfortable. Steve’s jaw unclenches and he shivers again, eyes fluttering. Bucky leans in close and presses his lips to the skin beneath Steve’s ear. 

“You gonna be good for me, baby?” he asks, already knowing the answer. 

Steve reacts to his words in a way that makes Bucky’s brain foggy. “Y-yes, Buck, I promise, please -”

“Shh, it’s okay baby, I know you will,” he murmurs, tongue darting out to taste him, teeth grazing along his skin. “What’re your words?” he asks. 

Steve’s already practically writhing, panting, but he manages to speak. “G-green, yellow, red,” he breathes. 

“And if you can’t speak?” 

Steve shudders. Oh, so it’s going to be like  _ that.  _ “Two finger clicks?” he says in a rush. 

“Mmmm, good boy,” Bucky purrs, pulling away from the bruise he’s made and standing up. “Come here.” Steve stands on shaky legs and stares at Bucky, eyes wide and skin flushed. He looks desperate for the next command, hands balled up into loose fists at his sides. “Go and strip, choose a toy and meet me in the bedroom, okay love?” Bucky says, cupping Steve’s face with his hands. 

Steve nods eagerly, desperate to please and Bucky presses a soft kiss to his lips before letting him go. Bucky walks to their bedroom and scrubs a hand down his face, smiling to himself. They’ve come a long,  _ long  _ way since Bucky’d let Steve find him while taking down HYDRA bases. It’s been three years and not a second of it was easy. But here, now - this is something they both love. 

He goes to their closet and rummages through a box at the back, picking out several long silk ribbons. They’re impossibly soft and he knows just how pretty they look against Steve’s skin. God, Bucky’s helplessly in love with his boy. 

He’s shutting the closet just as Steve comes into the room, hands behind his back and hiding what he’s chosen. He’s delightfully naked, flushed all the way down his chest, head ducked and cheeks flaming. He’s  _ embarrassed,  _ and Bucky wants to devour him. “C’mere, baby,” Bucky instructs.

Steve shuffles over, face angled towards Bucky but his eyes flickering all over the room. Bucky smiles and takes Steve’s elbows, gripping them with enough pressure to make Steve look at him. Bucky searches his eyes, then tilts his head to one side. “What have you chosen?” he asks.

Steve blushes harder, if possible. God, Bucky will never,  _ ever  _ get over how sweet his baby is. Steve takes his hands from behind his back and presents a silver cock ring to Bucky. Bucky sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, gut tingling with  _ want.  _ It’s something Steve  _ loves,  _ but is often too shy to use. Bucky wants to  _ wreck  _ his boy. 

“Good choice baby, I’m so proud of you,” he murmurs, taking the ring from Steve’s hands and slipping it into the pockets of his sweats. Steve preens under the praise, smiling shyly. His eyes flicker down the the ribbons Bucky’s holding and then dart back up searchingly. Bucky just smiles, sweet like honey, and points at the bed. “Go lie down, love.” 

Steve stumbles over to the bed like a newborn foal, knees shaking and body vibrating with want. He lays down on his back, wrists already close enough to the headboard for Bucky to tie them to and knees drawn up in a subconscious effort to appear modest. Bucky feels his fond smile turn feral as he watches Steve stare up at him with such open adoration. 

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Bucky hums, kneeling on the edge of the bed and brushing his knuckles over Steve’s sternum. Steve’s muscles clench as he jumps, eyes going wide and breath coming a little quicker. 

Bucky takes one of his ribbons and trails the fabric up Steve’s side, fingernails scraping gently over his skin. When the ribbon comes to pause at Steve’s wrist, Bucky’s bent over him, their breath mingling. He looks down at his boy, searching his eyes. His skin already feels feverish and he’s practically vibrating. “Colour?” Bucky murmurs, letting their lips drift closer. 

_ “Green,”  _  Steve breathes, eyelashes brushing Bucky’s as he blinks. “So green - Buck -  _ green - _ ” 

“Shhh, shh, baby, it’s okay, I’ve got you. I’m going to tie your wrists up now, okay?” Bucky tells him, pressing a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth before moving up to the headboard and securing Steve’s wrists to it with the ribbon after he nods his consent. 

Steve tests the strength of the ribbon - reinforced, Stark made, laced with adamantium, gifted to them on Bucky’s birthday. The ties are good and Bucky moves back down and leaves the rest of the ribbon at Steve’s side, ready to be used soon. Bucky watches Steve shiver for a moment, eyes fixed on the ceiling and lips moving like he’s praying. Bucky takes a deep breath, eyes drifting down Steve’s body and back up. Arousal and chest-swelling love swirls in him and he leans forwards again, catching Steve’s attention. 

His eyes are slightly unfocused and Bucky digs his teeth into his lip to keep from groaning. “You with me, baby?” he asks, fingers curling around one of Steve’s ankles. 

Steve smiles at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “M’here, Buck, m’with you,” he mumbles, fingers flexing around his ribbons. 

“That’s good, baby,” Bucky says, shuffling down the bed and coming to rest in between Steve’s knees. He watches Steve watch him, watches his boy writhe against his ribbons and shiver with anticipation, eyebrows drawn together in a look of concentration. Bucky smiles, running his palms up Steve’s thighs, thumbs digging into the insides of them. Steve’s hips buck up, his skin already so sensitive and his whole body on edge. 

Bucky leans forwards to press barely-there kisses up the trail his palms have made, brushing his eyelashes over Steve’s skin just to watch the goosebumps appear. Steve’s shaking with the effort to hold still so Bucky takes pity on him and wraps a hand around his cock, which is already throbbing and leaking. 

“Oh, baby, look at you,” Bucky coos, looking up at Steve, letting the tip of his cock rest on his lips. 

Steve moans, head falling back on the pillows and his eyes squeezing shut. “B-Buck - “ he bites out, teeth pulling over his bottom lip. 

“You’re already so close, aren’t you, baby?” Bucky murmurs, pressing his thumb into the underside of the head of Steve’s cock. Steve’s hips rock up again and breathy little gasps are falling from his lips. “We’ve still got a while to go, baby, we can’t have you coming yet,” Bucky drawls, flitting out his tongue to taste the precome dribbling from Steve’s slit. 

Steve’s answering whine is shrill and he’s reduced to a writhing mess. Bucky pulls back, taking the cock ring out of his pocket and gently putting it on Steve. Steve’s desperately, unashamedly humping the air now and Bucky has to grip the base of his own cock to relieve some of the pressure. “God, baby,  _ look  _ at you, you’re so beautiful,” he groans.

Steve not quite sobbing yet, but his eyes are watering as he looks down at Bucky with open pleading written all over his face. Bucky pats around the base of the bed for the bottle of lube he knows is there from before they left for the mission, uncapping it when he finds it. “Colour?” he asks, taking the lube and wetting Steve’s cock, dragging his hand up the shaft and thumbing over the head. 

_ “Green,”   _ Steve breathes, a tear starting to trail down his temple. 

Bucky watches him for a moment, smiling, before he leans over him and presses a kiss to his lips. Steve responds with desperation, licking into Bucky’s mouth like it’s all he needs. Bucky hums, kissing back feverishly, cupping Steve’s jaw to tilt his head back and pull away, trailing kisses and little bites down his neck. 

“Good boy,” he murmurs, wiping away a tear with his thumb. 

Steve whines, still canting his hips into the air like it’ll relieve some of his arousal. Bucky moves back down his body, teasing his boy with a kiss to the head of his cock. Steve  _ sobs,  _ the sound desperate and full of want. Bucky looks up at him, tugging on the ribbons and flushed bright, bright red. He’s a mess of gorgeousness. 

Bucky takes pity on him and mouths at the tip, flicking his tongue over the slit, before sinking halfway down and humming, tongue working over the underside. Steve loses it, writhing and moaning, hips moving side to side so he doesn’t thrust up into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky smoothes a hand over the rest of Steve’s dick that isn’t in his mouth, humming again just to feel Steve jerk underneath him. Steve’s twitching in his mouth now, far too close for Bucky’s liking, so he pulls off, grinning to himself when Steve voices his protest in a devastated little  _ “no no no, Bucky -” _

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay, just a little longer,” Bucky murmurs, smoothing a hand over Steve’s thighs. “You’re gonna be inside me, okay, baby? I’ve just gotta open myself up for you,” he tells him.

Steve writhes on the bed, hips bucking up again and Bucky moans, reaching for the lube. He shucks his clothes off quickly, leaning back on the bed and slicking his fingers up. When he gets the first one in he throws his head back, huffing out a little groan. When he looks back up he can see Steve watching him with a hazy look on his face and he grins. 

“Like what you see, baby?” he asks, working up to a second finger. 

Steve just nods, his own dick seemingly forgotten for a moment as he watches Bucky open himself up for his dick. Bucky lets out a hiss as his fingers catch on his prostate and Steve shamelessly licks his lips, looking every bit like the minx he damn well is. Bucky hurries as much as he can, not bothering with a fourth finger before he deems himself stretched enough and he’s moving back over Steve’s body, gripping his dick and positioning it just against his hole. 

Steve’s mouth is hanging open, face washed in lust, when Bucky begins to sink down, head thrown back and skin glistening with sweat. As he bottoms out, he lets out a strangled breath of relief, simply sitting there for a moment, Steve’s cock ring digging into his skin just slightly. Steve’s panting, hips amazingly still and, as Bucky looks down at him, his face screwed up in concentration. 

“Baby, look at me,” Bucky murmurs, leaning forwards to take Steve’s face in his hands. Steve’s eyes focus and he looks at Bucky, still panting. “Colour?” Bucky asks.

“Green,” Steve replies in a heartbeat, then frowns. “Bucky,  _ please,  _ can I move?” he whispers, and Bucky can  _ feel  _ Steve’s dick twitching inside him. 

Bucky groans, forehead falling to touch Steve’s and he nods. He straightens back up, gripping his own dick as he pushes up and sinks back down, unable to help his head falling back again. Steve lets out a groan of relief before he starts fucking into Bucky, hips pushing up with frantic desperation. Bucky can’t help crying out, squeezing his eyes shut as pleasure washes over him. 

Steve’s gripping the ribbon around his wrists so tight his knuckles are white and he’s making deep grunting sounds that send Bucky stumbling close to the edge. Bucky stares at him, pushing down to meet his boy’s thrusts, fisting his dick at the same time. Steve opening his eyes to meet Bucky’s gaze, fever-hot, is what sends Bucky tipping over the edge, crying out and spilling all over his fist and Steve’s stomach. 

Slowly, their movements slow, and Bucky falls to the side, Steve’s dick - still purple and aching and  _ hard  _ \- slipping out of him. Bucky takes a moment for a breather before he curls back over Steve’s waist and pulls him into his mouth. Bucky moans around him at the taste of himself, the heat of Steve’s dick throbbing against his tongue. 

Steve doesn’t take long to come, sucking in a gasping breath as he does. He falls back against his pillows as Bucky works him through it, swallowing down the mess. When Steve stills, Bucky crawls up his body to undo the ribbons, smiling down at his boy who is very clearly about to fall asleep. 

“You alright, baby?” he asks. 

Steve hums, a pleased smile on his face, so Bucky sets the ribbons aside and hurries to get a cloth and clean him up before he passes out. On shaky legs, he crawls back onto the bed and wipes Steve’s forehead, stomach and, gently, his dick. Steve shivers at the feeling, curling up on his side. Bucky managed to get him under the blankets before cleaning himself up and joining him. 

Steve shuffles into his arms, pulling them around himself and pressing his back to Bucky’s front. He mumbles something that sounds like  _ ‘lo you, _ then promptly passes out. Bucky huffs out his amusement and presses a kiss to Steve’s back before laying his head down and shutting his eyes to get some rest. 


	2. Milk and Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit?? This ended up with a very long fluffy beginning oops. But be assured the next two chapters jump straight into that steamy smut.

Despite how well they work with Bucky taking care of Steve - Bucky needs that just as much as Steve does - sometimes, Bucky just needs things to be quiet and soft. After so many goddamn years of the cold, the lightning in his brain, the  _ hell -  _ sometimes he just wants (needs) things to be warm, slow and sweet. And Steve reads Bucky like a book.

The morning starts with Steve rolling over in bed and wriggling his way under Bucky’s arm, curling himself into his side. Bucky blinks his eyes open and frowns at the way his skin feels hypersensitive. It’s the first sign that this isn’t a particularly...good day. He curves around Steve’s body anyway, reveling in the way they just  _ fit.  _

He drifts for a bit, aware of the sun streaming in through the open blinds and dappling over the sheets tangled at his and Steve’s waists. The warmth soothes the feeling of wrongness in his chest, helps him relax a little. It’s not too hot yet - just that comfortable soft heat that drapes along your skin and helps you breathe easier. 

Steve’s still sleeping, making little huffing noises and twitching slightly. Bucky wonders what he dreams about when it isn’t nightmares. As the morning moves along sluggishly, Bucky becomes aware of the fact that he feels horribly restless in a way he hasn’t in awhile. He feels...dirty. Wrong. Tough, like if you tried to cut into him his skin wouldn’t give way. He doesn’t like it. He scowls at nothing and tucks his face down in between the pillow and Steve’s head, breathing in the smell of Steve’s shampoo. 

Apparently he moves around too much because Steve’s waking up, body tensing for a fraction of a second before he relaxes again and hums a happy little sound. It makes Bucky’s racing heart slow down just a bit. Steve turns his head just slightly, the corners of his lips curled up in a smile. “Mornin’, Buck,” he mumbles. 

Bucky huffs out a tiny sigh and buries his face further into the pillow. He feels pathetic, and it hits him right then and there that he feels like he  _ used  _ to - like he isn’t worth anything and that what he’s done is unforgivable and he needs to be put down for what he’s done. He squeezes his eyes shut and forces his shoulders not to shake with his misery. 

Steve picks up on Bucky’s mood because  _ of course he does.  _ “Bucky?” he says, voice more alert now. Bucky makes a miserable little noise and wishes that the ground would just fucking swallow him up. Steve, in turn, pulls away and sits up a little, all the while maintaining physical contact, his touch soft and reassuring. “Lemme know what you’re thinkin’, Buck,” he murmurs. 

Bucky just stubbornly stays quiet and keeps his face buried in the pillow. Steve sighs quietly and begins rubbing soft and slow circles into Bucky’s shoulder with his thumb. “Whatever you’re feelin’ right now Buck, you know it’s valid ‘n real. But you mean so much to me and you deserve the world ‘n I want you to let me help, alright? Just know that m’here,” Steve whispers.

God, Bucky doesn’t deserve him. He frowns into the pillow like it’s to blame for everything he’s feeling. Time passes like molasses. He turns his face to the side at some point in order to breathe. Steve tugs the sheets up as the sun passes by their window. Steve murmurs something about breakfast and returns with the smell of toast and coffee. Steve stays close apart from getting food, reassuring and warm and real. Bucky loves him. So much. 

At some point Bucky’s stomach starts growling and he forces himself to roll onto his back at stare at the ceiling resolutely not looking at Steve. He can tell Steve’s not looking at him either, just aware that he’s moved. “M’sorry,” Bucky whispers, voice croaky. 

Steve’s sadness is almost tangible. “I know, Buck. It’s okay,” he replies. 

Bucky feels...emotional. “Can I...can we…” he bites at the insides of his cheeks, squeezes his eyes shut. It took him months to ask for something, at first. It’s normal for him to find it hard sometimes. He still hates it. He hates that  _ they  _ still have a shadow of a hold on him. “Can we have a bath?” he eventually gets out. 

Steve just rolls up onto his knees and brushes his knuckles down Bucky’s bare ribs. The skin-on-skin makes Bucky’s muscles relax, not that he realised they were tensed in the first place. “I’ll go run one, okay? Try eat something.” Then he’s gone and Bucky hears the water start up. He can smell the oils Steve’s pouring into it, can imagine the way his forehead is crinkled in concentration and worry. 

Bucky takes his time gathering his energy to roll out of the bed, but eventually finds it in him to pad across the carpet and come to hesitate at the ensuite doorway. Steve’s testing the heat of the water, and looks up just a moment after. He sees Bucky standing there and smiles softly, eyes full of warmth. “Hey, Buck. You ready?” he asks, standing up and coming to press himself into Bucky’s side, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky smiles and relaxes into the embrace. “Yeah,” he murmurs, and lets Steve lead him over to the bath. 

They get in slowly, already naked, and Bucky concentrates on thinking about how he’s  _ allowed  _ to have something this nice. The water wraps around him like a warm blanket, the oils already sinking into his skin and the scent clinging to him. He knows that the smell will linger for days afterwards and his toes curl in anticipation. He loves the smell of lavender. 

Steve’s behind him, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulling him closer. The water sloshes around them and Bucky lets himself relax. He looks around their little ensuite, lets himself smile at how well the ferns are doing from where they sit on the windowsill and hang from the ceiling. He bought them a few months ago, spent awhile talking to the lady at the store about humidity and fertilizers. They’re doing well. 

Bucky hums softly, tilts his head back to rest against Steve’s chest. He closes his eyes, takes one of Steve’s hands and just intertwines their fingers. He lets the calmness of the situation flood through him, warming him from the outside in. He lets himself feel that he deserves this, that he deserves Steve’s love. 

“I love you,” he murmurs. 

He can almost feel Steve’s happiness. “Love you too, Buck. Always,” he replies. 

They let themselves drift in silence for a little while longer, before Bucky cracks open one eye and shifts, suddenly aware of the way his body is pressing down on Steve’s hips. He  _ wants,  _ suddenly. He revels in the fact that he’s allowed to want, and he’s allowed to act on it. “Steve?” he asks. Steve hums in question. “Want you in me,” Bucky finishes, voice quiet. 

He can hear Steve suck in a rush of breath, clearly not expecting that. “Are you sure?” Steve asks, cheek brushing Bucky’s from where he’s leaning down to press his lips to the corner of Bucky’s mouth. 

“M’sure - want it. Steve - fingers?” Bucky asks, shifting ever so slightly in the water so he can turn his head to look up at him. 

Steve looks - god. His face is washed in awe, like he’s so proud of Bucky all of a sudden. Bucky looks away again, closing his eyes, a small smile making it’s way onto his face. “Yeah, Buck, I can do that,” Steve murmurs close to his ear. 

There’s the sound of a cabinet opening and Steve’s body moves behind Bucky’s, straining from where he’s reaching for the lube they keep in here. Bucky focuses on the water in the bath, tries not to look at the way his metal arm is shining in the bathroom light. He relaxes - hadn’t even known he had tenses up again - when Steve leans in to pepper kisses down the back of his neck. 

“You want to do it like this?” he asks. 

Bucky shakes his head. “Wanna face you,” he murmurs, already moving to turn around. 

When he’s settled, he looks up to see Steve smiling at him. Bucky raises an eyebrow, questioning him, but Steve just shakes his head and runs his hands up Bucky’s calves. Bucky shudders, eyes dropping shut for a moment before he’s inching closer, leaning back on the back of the bath and opening his knees, unable to help the smirk crawling across his face at the way the action makes Steve blush. 

“How’re you still blushin’, Stevie?” he wonders out loud, reaching out with one hand to take Steve’s and encourage him closer. 

Steve shakes his head, going even pinker even as he wets his lips and drags his eyes over Bucky’s body. “Dunno, got any ideas? Might somethin’ to do with how much I love you,” he replies, going for haughty but failing miserably. 

Bucky grins, leaning up to steal a kiss. “You’re somethin’ else, Stevie,” he murmurs, then pulls back and lifts his hips, allowing Steve to get his thighs under his knees and encase Bucky’s body with his own. 

Bucky let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes for a moment before taking the lube and opening it before handing it back. Steve laughs, muttering something about impatience, but gets on with it. He squeezes a bit onto his fingers, setting the bottle aside and letting his hand dip down below the water and press against Bucky’s hole. 

Bucky sucks in a breath, pressing his lips together to hold in the whimper. Steve’s watching his every move, every expression for a tell that he should stop. When he finds none, he focuses on getting one finger inside while at the same time bringing his other hand to cup around Bucky’s balls. Bucky groans as Steve rolls them between his fingers, playing with how sensitive he is there, a pleased look on his face when he crooks his finger inside Bucky and he bucks up. 

“God, Stevie,” Bucky gasps, trying not to move too much and just let Steve get on with it. 

Steve leans in to capture Bucky’s mouth with his, licking into it and drawing Bucky’s moans out, swallowing them like they’re all he needs to survive. At the same time, he’s started on the second fingers and is dragging his other hand up Bucky’s dick, thumb focusing on the vein on the underside. Bucky whimpers into Steve’s mouth, arms coming up to keep him pressed to his front. 

“You want three?” Steve asks, whispered against Bucky’s lips, two fingers searching for that spot inside Bucky. 

Bucky nods desperately, already so riled up. Steve circles his hole with his third finger, not pushing in yet, instead focusing on jerking Bucky off under the water. Bucky’s hips are snapping up to meet Steve’s movements, little gasps falling unashamedly from his lips as his boy takes care of him. Steve’s gone back to keeping his lips moving against Bucky’s, murmuring endearments and little things that drive Bucky all that much crazier. 

When Steve works the third finger in and crooks them just right, he brushes up against Bucky’s prostate, sending Bucky wild as he gives a desperate moan and snaps his hips back on Steve’s hand. He’s so hard he’s seeing stars. Steve gives it all to him, working him over his fist and pressing against Bucky’s prostate while still stretching him open. 

“Steve - Stevie - “ Bucky’s panting, nails digging into Steve’s back as he clings on. 

Steve gasps into Bucky’s mouth and Bucky can feel Steve’s dick rocking up against his own. He reaches down and takes both their dicks in his flesh hand, knocking Steve’s out of the way and jerking them off together. He opens his eyes to see Steve hanging over him, eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy, skin soaked with sweat and bath water. 

The feel of their dicks sliding together and Steve’s fingers working over his prostate makes Bucky throw his head back, gasping into the humid air of the bathroom.  _ “Steve -  _ gonna come,” he warns, feeling it pool in his belly, tightening into a white hot ball there. 

“Me too,” Steve bites out, pressing his face into the crook between Bucky’s neck and shoulder, teeth digging into the skin there. 

Bucky cries out, the sensation making it  _ all too much  _ and driving him crashing over the edge. He rolls with the waves, barely hearing Steve groan in a way that signals him finding his own release. As they come down, panting and overheated, Bucky stares up at the ceiling, wrapped up in the knowledge that he’s safe, healthy and loved.   


	3. Fire and Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yooooooooo

They’re both still covered in dirt, grit and blood and the door is hanging off it’s hinges behind them and downtown is in shambles on the TV but Bucky has Steve pressed into the floor and rocking his dick in between his thighs. Steve’s panting and squirming, trying to move his hips and get some friction from the rug beneath him but Bucky’s got him in a vice grip. 

“Bucky  _ please,”  _  Steve whines, writhing under his grip. 

Bucky’s got his teeth digging into the skin at Steve’s neck, tongue tasting the dust and sweat there. They both smell disgusting; the smoke will stick to their skin for days. Bucky grunts into Steve’s neck, moving his mouth to nibble along his jawline. “You think I wouldn’t see?” he snaps, moving faster now, the adrenalin from the fight pushing him to the edge quicker. 

“I had to - there was no other way - they would have  _ died - Bucky,”  _  Steve’s sobbing, tugging at Bucky’s iron grip and trying to get his hands free. 

Bucky growls, adjusting his angle and rocking forwards, groaning at the noise Steve makes when Bucky’s dick presses against his hole. “Stark  _ had it.  _ You could have doubled back, helped at the bridge, but no; you had to go and nearly get yourself crushed by a  _ building,”  _  he snarls, hips digging into Steve’s back and holding him there. 

He knows Steve could break out of the position, which is what’s helping him towards the edge; the fact that Steve is letting him fuck his anger out on Steve’s body, that he trusts him enough to know he’ll take care of Steve after. As he fucks himself in between Steve’s thighs he can just  _ see  _ the building falling, Steve running with two kids in his arms, Tony screaming in their comms that he  _ had it  _ but Steve went and did it anyway, taking to the ground to get the kids out instead of letting Tony fly them. 

The building hitting the ground, the dust making it so Bucky couldn’t see anything, couldn’t see if Steve was  _ okay -  _ and then the dust clearing. The building had missed them by inches. 

And now, Steve sobbing and panting underneath him as Bucky pins him to the ground, dick sliding through Steve’s thighs as Steve keeps his muscles clenched.  _ “Bucky Bucky Bucky -  _ “ Steve’s chanting, still trying to get some relief - god he must be so hard. 

“Baby -  _ Steve -  _ “ Bucky grunts, burying his face in the bruised crook of Steve’s neck, face screwed up and mouth open, mouthing and biting at the already tender skin. 

Steve whines, pushing back against Bucky and then forwards again, gasping at the sensation of something on his dick  _ finally.  _ Bucky growls and tightens his hold, pressing Steve back into the floor and coming back tenfold, hips snapping against Steve’s, dick sliding past Steve’s hole from where it’s moved up to his ass. 

Steve shudders, turning his face to look up at him. Bucky gets a look at him; all tear-streaked, dirty and flushed red and  _ comes.  _ It crashes into him like a brick and he gasps with it, sent reeling as he fucks his way through it. When he comes back down, he’s gone completely still on top of Steve, a mess of come all over Steve’s backside. He notes that Steve’s still moving, sobbing and shaking and he slides off, turning him over and keeping him on the ground. 

Steve stares up at him, eyes fever-glazed as he gasps for air.  _ “Please,”  _  he begs, so pretty.

Bucky straddles his thighs, one hand dipping down to Steve’s hole and using his own come to push a finger inside him. A shredded moan rips its way out of Steve’s throat and he throws his head back when Bucky’s other hand wraps itself around Steve’s leaking dick. “Oh, baby, you gave me a  _ heartattack,”  _  Bucky growls, curving the finger that’s inside Steve.

Steve  _ howls,  _ trying at the same time to push back to get more of Bucky inside him and push up to get Bucky to work his dick. It leaves Steve desperate and frustrated, babbling a string of incoherent words, just hoping that Bucky will take pity on him and  _ move.  _ “Please, please, Bucky, please,  _ need you.”  _

“I know, baby, and I need you, so don’t you fucking go and nearly get yourself killed again,” Bucky snaps, sliding in a second finger and curving them  _ just right  _ while at the same time swiping his thumb over the head of Steve’s dick and jerking him off, quick and rough. 

Steve  _ writhes,  _ sobbing and babbling, eyes unseeing as he loses himself to the sex. Bucky works him over the edge, his breath taken away as Steve comes, white stripes shooting up to his chin, painting his chest and stomach. The utter animalistic nature of this sex could probably get Bucky hard again, but he knows he’s pushed Steve into a space where he’ll need to be taken care of, now. 

As Steve comes down, Bucky slides off him, maintaining physical contact and smiling as Steve stares around himself blearily, a vulnerable look on his face as he searches for Bucky. Bucky cups his cheeks, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead, nose, lips, chin. He peppers kisses over the bruises he mouthed into his neck, nosing at his jawline and brushing their cheeks together. “You with me, baby?” he asks. 

“Always,” Steve hums, voice husky, laden with exhaustion. 

Bucky grins, knows the fondness is written all over his face and bends down, picking him up. “Let’s go get cleaned up,” he murmurs, feeling warm all over in the best way as Steve leans into him, pressing a kiss to his neck. 

“‘Lo you, Buck,” Steve slurs, smiling into Bucky’s skin. 

“Love you too, baby.” 


	4. Lemon and Ginger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been jumping from place to place for a week; this has all been written and posted on mobile so please excuse any mistakes!

It’s a cold day, ice hitting the windows and wind whipping at the garden. The fire is roaring in the lounge, the hinges on the door have been fixed and there’s a blanket fort set up - the couch cushions used as beds. There are two super-soldiers curled around each other underneath the blankets, which are hung up by a-frames and chairs. One of them has his hands tied behind his back and his ankles, thighs and calves strapped tightly together. 

Slowly, unforgivably, Bucky is edging Steve and has been for an hour. There’s the scent of lemon and ginger tea set forgotten on the coffee table, but Bucky knows Steve can’t smell it anymore; he’s far too deep in his head. It’d taken him all but forty minutes to sink down and now, instead of begging, pleading and writhing on the floor trying to get off by humping the air, he lays pliant and trusting. 

He’s got a heavy anal plug in his ass and clamps on his pretty tits and Bucky can hardly stand how lucky he is to get to do this to his boy. Steve’s got his mouth open, lips plump and bruised from kissing and his  _ eyes -  _ god, his eyes. They’re glazed over, bright and feverish. The only thing that he’s said in the past twenty minutes is ‘Bucky’ and ‘yes, please’. It’s driving Bucky mad. 

As it is, Bucky has a cock ring on his own dick to keep himself from coming just from seeing his boy like this. He’s knelt beside Steve where Steve can see him, knees pushed up against his side to keep physical contact lest Steve starts to panic. Bucky hasn’t touched Steve’s dick in ten minutes, instead playing with his sensitive tits and watching his purple, leaking dick bob and twitch desperately in the air. 

“God, look at you, baby, I wish you could see yourself like this - you’re so damned gorgeous I can hardly stand it,” Bucky croons, tugging gently on one of the clamps. 

Steve whines, a breathy, desperate little sound and babbles something incoherent, eyes fixated on Bucky’s face. Bucky sucks in a breath and thanks/curses himself for putting the cock ring on. He moves his hands down Steve’s chest, brushing his fingers over his belly and to the inside of his thighs. Steve wriggles, just a tiny bit, probably hoping that Bucky will finally let him come. 

Bucky’s still got plans for him yet. He rubs small circles with his thumbs into Steve’s thighs, watching his dick leak and jump with painful arousal. He lowers his head, leans in to taste the precome, tongue darting out to flick over the slit. Steve moans and when Bucky turns his head to look at him he sees him weakly straining at the bonds, shoulders bulging. 

“Oh baby, are your wrists alright?” Bucky asks softly, a hand coming up to cup Steve’s cheek. Steve whimpers, tugging at the bonds with a bit more concentration. Bucky shushs him, putting both hands on Steve’s shoulders. “Shh, it’s okay baby, I’m gonna get you out of the bonds but you’re still not allowed to touch yourself, alright? You gonna be good for me?” 

Steve manages to nod, still looking high as anything, so Bucky sits him up carefully and undoes the ribbons around his wrists, tossing them aside and laying him back down against the pillows. He carefully checks over Steve’s wrists, regardless of the fact that his boy would heal from anything they do with the ribbons within the hour. There are no marks, only a little redness, so Bucky presses tender kisses to his boy’s wrists, murmuring apologies and endearments. 

Steve hums a little, hands reaching for Bucky, so Bucky reaches down and kisses his forehead, nose and lips, lingering at the last place for a while. “You okay to carry on, Stevie?” he asks. Steve nods, smiling, his arms at his sides again. Bucky grins, love swelling in his chest. “So proud of you, baby,” he murmurs. 

Steve practically glows, preening from the comment, leaning up to get another kiss. Bucky gives it to him, licking over his bottom lip and nibbling at it, loving the way it turns Steve into a pile of mush. He trails his flesh hand down Steve’s body, drags a finger up the underside of his dick and groans at the way Steve arches up, gasping into his mouth.  _ “Bucky.”  _

“I know, baby, I’ve got you. Do you want to come now?” Bucky asks him, hand moving lower to press the plug further into his ass. 

Steve whines, breath coming in desperate pants.  _ “Please,”  _  he breathes, eyes wide and shiny. 

Bucky smiles, staying close, chest pressed to Steve’s side as he moves his hand over Steve’s dick, thumb catching on the head and pressing against the slit. Steve writhes under his touch, whimpering and moaning and Bucky can’t help the way he ruts up against Steve’s thigh, just to get some relief on his own dick. He lifts his head to watch his boy as Steve gasps into the air, eyes looking straight up, seeing something Bucky can’t. 

Bucky jerks him off slowly, hand slick with lube and Steve’s precome, working over his dick expertly, watching his face react to every sensation. As soon as Steve’s face starts to screw up and his breath comes in faster, shorter pants, Bucky moves his hand faster, bringing Steve right up to the edge again. 

When Steve comes he lets out a high whine the slides into a low groan and his eyes flutter shut. He’s still panting, chest impossibly flushed when he looks down at Bucky through his lashes and smiles, still spaced out. “Come in me,” he murmurs, and Bucky nearly loses it, unaware that he was still humping Steve’s side. 

Bucky squeezes his eyes shut, groaning, burying his face into Steve shoulder. “God,  _ Stevie,”  _  he huffs, before pulling away and sliding the cock ring off his dick. It  _ hurts,  _ he’s so hard. 

He reaches down Steve’s body and gently unties the ribbons around his legs, letting Steve’s thighs fall open. He rubs over the red marks, pressing kisses over each of them before he moves in between Steve’s thighs and gently tugs the plug out. Steve lets out a huff, still watching Bucky with a look of pure adoration that has Bucky falling in love all over again. 

“Love you, baby,” Bucky tells him as he lubes his dick and slowly pushes into Steve, practically folding over in half as he nearly comes on the spot. 

Steve moans, a breathy little sound and grips Bucky’s wrists, pulling him over his body. Bucky pulls back, eyes rolling up to the ceiling at the  _ beautiful  _ drag on his dick, before pushing back in and whimpering, unable to hold in the groan that rips its way out of him. He snaps his hips, pushing in and out and comes so hard he sees stars when Steve wraps his fingers in Bucky’s hair and  _ yanks.  _

“Love you too, Bucky,” Steve murmurs, a blissful smile on his face when Bucky comes back down and looks up at him, mouth hanging open. 

Bucky grins, pure happiness bubbling up. They’ll clean up soon. For now, Bucky climbs up Steve’s body and presses his lips to his boy’s, reveling in the post-coital hazy warmth. 


	5. Blood and Molasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hNggg so this chapter might get a little. feral. a bit _filthy._ you've seen certifiedsinbin's thicc (like, _thicc_ ) bucko??? whelp. maybe i saw it. and saw it again. and got.... inspired???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, wasn't in a porny mood? idk. BUT i'm back, apparently. also i'm 20k in for my rbb fic so HEY

There’s a damn fair amount of Asgardian liquor running through their veins, warming them from the inside out. Thor had left them a whole  _ barrel  _ of the stuff during his last visit, parting with a wink and a great guawffing laugh. Tonight had been movie night; Sam, Nat and Clint had made it over and they’re all gotten far drunker than planned, cackling at  _ ‘Zoolander’  _ on the TV. 

Now, Sam, Nat and Clint are gone and the living room is a mess but Bucky has Steve on the rug, clothes near torn off and tossed aside and he is damn set on tasting every inch of his boy. Steve’s laying pliant, open, gasping out high breathy whines and squirming as Bucky mouths at some of his more sensitive parts. 

Bucky’d started at his toes, moved up his shins, nibbled at the skin on his knees and has found himself focused on running his tongue over every red mark his teeth make on Steve’s thighs. Steve’s covered in goosebumps, starting to shiver as Bucky worships over his body. Bucky hums against Steve’s inner thigh, brushing a gust of hot breath over the skin there, leaning in to taste the saltiness of the spot afterwards. 

Steve’s legs twitch where Bucky’s holding them apart so he has enough room to be settled between them. He can smell  _ Steve,  _ the unique scent that is him, his sweat, his musk. The noises he is making are sweet - a pure melody to Bucky’s ears, whimpering into the air and making Bucky lose any sanity he once had. All he can feel is Steve - the vibrations through his body as he shudders and shivers, his warmth completely cocooning Bucky’s, his whole being so utterly in tune with Bucky’s own.

When he’s finished with Steve’s thighs, he moves up to the sensitive joints of his legs to hips. He laps over the tendon there, pulls gently at the skin with his teeth before smoothing the redness back down with his tongue. Steve gasps into the air above him, fingers tangled in his own hair to give them something hold onto. 

Bucky can practically hear Steve’s blood pounding through his body, can feel it under his mouth. He shifts his face to give the other side some attention, pausing to nuzzle at the base of Steve’s balls. His own toes curl as the groan Steve lets out, but he keeps himself in check and continues on to lick at the skin on Steve’s hips. 

“I’ll come back for this,” he hums, letting his hand come up to drag his palm down Steve’s dick, soft and feather-light teasing. 

Steve whimpers, a shudder rolling through him and raising a fresh bout of goosebumps with it. Bucky smiles against Steve’s abdomen, pressing kisses into his skin and catching his teeth on his belly button. He kisses, sucks, licks and nibbles his way over Steve’s stomach, ribs and abs, humming in delight when he finds himself at Steve’s tits. 

He immediately mouths at one of them, teeth pulling at the nipple and tongue flattening out over the hardened nub. Steve writhes underneath him, gasping and panting, hands coming down to grip at Bucky’s hair and create a vice, holding Bucky to his chest. Bucky grips the base of his cock, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning against Steve’s tit. 

_ “Baby,”  _ he groans desperately, before going back to playing. 

He sucks bruises into the skin around Steve’s nipples, tugging at the nubs and breathing hot gusts of air over the wet patches his mouth is making. He keeps a rough hand squeezing his own dick, reveling in the noises that Steve makes when Steve’s dick brushes up against a part of Bucky. 

Eventually, he moves on from Steve’s tits, leaving them bruised and swollen, unbelievably sensitive. He shifts up Steve’s body, latching onto his neck and pressing his tongue against his jugular, sucking a rough bruise there. He licks at the salt along Steve’s jaw line, the dampness of the skin by his ears and laps at his adam's apple,  _ tastes  _ the vibrations coming from Steve’s moans. 

Bucky, despite the iron grip around the base of his dick, nearly comes at the sound of Steve gasping out his name. It sends a jolt through him, heating up his skin and drying out his tongue. Bucky groans, unlatching from Steve’s neck and shuffling up to capture Steve’s mouth with his own. 

Steve responds with desperation, his gasping moans and pleas taper off to whimpers as Bucky devours him. Bucky groans into Steve’s mouth, unable to handle his boy in this state. He can’t believe he’s this lucky - this  _ blessed  _ to be able to take Steve apart like this. And Steve trusts him enough to let him. 

The best thing about tonight is the fact that Steve’s been wearing a plug the whole time - a fun game they like to play sometimes. As Bucky laps into Steve’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip and shuddering at every whimper and moan Steve responds with, he lets his free hand travel back down Steve’s body and find the hard base of the plug. 

Steve jolts as Bucky pushes the plug further into his ass, mouth parting from Bucky’s as he gasps, eyes boring straight into Bucky’s. There’s so much heat there it’s burning Bucky right up. Buckys hums, leaning back in and dragging his lips down Steve’s neck and latching onto his adam’s apple. Steve keens and Bucky can feel it vibrate against his lips and he bucks into his hand without realising he’s doing it. He grunts and pulls his hand away, refocusing on the plug. 

“Wanna take my dick, baby?” he murmurs, mouthing at the fresh bruise on Steve’s neck. 

Steve, incapable of anything but nonsensical babbling at the moment, just gives a desperate whine and his hands come up to grip Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky hums and wiggles the plug around, hissing at the pain-pleasure haze that comes from Steve digging his nails into Bucky’s skin. 

_ “Baby,”  _ he rasps, Steve’s babbled pleading sending his heart into overdrive.

Steve’s humping his hips up, nails near drawing blood from where he’s hanging onto Bucky. Bucky doesn’t even have to look to know that Steve’s dick is just a shade darker than his chest and face - that gorgeous dusky rose pink that makes him just want to lick his baby all over. 

“Honey, honey,  _ baby,”  _ Bucky croons, moving back down Steve’s body and drawing in a sharp breath as Steve tries to keep him close, panting out something that sounds a lot like  _ ‘please please please’.  _ “Baby, I’ve got you, hey, baby,” Bucky murmurs, pressing a calming kiss to Steve’s lips. Steve tries to lick into Bucky’s mouth, but Bucky just rasps out a chuckle and swirls the plug around in Steve’s ass, sending his boy into space. 

Steve, seeing stars, howls into the air and Bucky can’t help but just watch Steve’s chest  _ heave  _ as he tries to catch his breath. Steve’s peachy pink skin is covered in bite marks and red bruises, beardburn from Bucky’s face. His nipples are hard and pert and with the way he’s arched off the rug it makes the swell of his tits that more prominent. 

Bucky’s mouth is  _ watering  _ so he puts it to good use, lowering his mouth to Steve’s dick and sucking the head past his lips, tongue immediately lapping at the precome  _ dripping  _ out of the slit. Steve’s absolutely panting, crying and  _ begging  _ for Bucky’s cock now, so while he’s teasing his boy a little more, Bucky slowly and carefully pulls the plug out. 

So what if he pulls away from Steve’s dick to watch his hole fluttering around nothing? He groans at the sight, sucks on his fingers to get them wet and presses them into Steve. Steve twists and cries out, a lot of  _ ‘yes yes yes’ _ falling from his lips. Bucky grunts, at this point verging on animalistic as he stretches Steve just a little more, preparing him for his dick. 

“You ready baby?” Bucky asks, curling his fingers just right, unbearable arousal burning low in his abdomen as Steve gasps and arches off the rug, hands scrabbling to find something to hold onto. 

At a wild, almost  _ feral  _ yes from Steve, Bucky crawls back up Steve’s body and hovers over him, one hand guiding his dick as he pushes against Steve’s hole, the other gripping Steve’s jaw as he assaults Steve’s mouth again. Bucky  _ feels  _ it the moment Steve’s hole gives and with no resistance, Bucky drives his hips forwards and buries himself in Steve’s ass up to the hilt. 

Steve  _ screams,  _ biting down on Bucky’s tongue. Bucky growls at the taste of blood, at the sensation of Steve’s hole clamping down around dick, at the feel of Steve’s nails digging into his pecs. Steve’s writhing underneath him, trying to get him to move his hips and Bucky’s only too happy to comply, fucking into Steve like Bucky’s got the devil in his blood. 

Steve’s grinding his own hips up against Bucky, meeting his thrusts and sending electricity down Bucky’s spine. There’s that ball of pressure building in Bucky, his balls tightening and he knows this isn’t going to last. From the way Steve’s dick is jumping against Bucky’s abs, Steve’s not far off either. 

Bucky crowds against Steve’s even more, beginning to roll his torso as he fucks hard and dirty into Steve, thighs slapping against Steve’s ass, abs dragging over Steve’s dick to give him the friction he needs. Bucky, still growling and panting into Steve’s mouth, pulls Steve’s hips up and gets his ankles hooked around Bucky’s waist. 

From this angle, he starts hitting Steve’s prostate with every single unrestrained thrust as he drives himself into Steve again and again and again. Their skin is slick with sweat, mouths surely disgusting as they lap into each other over and over, swallowing each other’s desperate, feral-sounding whines and grunts and moans.  

Steve has a moment of haze-induced clarity and he cracks open his eyes and glares at Bucky, defiant and challenging.  _ “Give it to me,”  _ he hisses, and Bucky snarls, doubling his efforts. Steve’s head drops back and he screams again, whole body coiling as Bucky cracks their hips together, absolutely assaulting Steve’s prostate and, as Bucky’s own orgasm draws impossibly close, he takes a hold of Steve’s slick cock and jacks him with desperation colouring his movements. 

Steve lets it  _ out,  _ his scream throaty and animalistic, wild in the way he clenches around Bucky’s dick and tenses the rest of his body. Bucky can feel Steve’s orgasm coating his hand and he can’t help but bite down on Steve’s neck as he grinds his hips right up against Steve’s again and  _ comes  _ so hard he’s sure he’s about to blackout. 

As it is, he’s sent into a whirlwind of stars, head spinning and mouth making the most obscene sounds. When he can see again, he’s collapsed on top of Steve, chest heaving and hips twitching. Steve looks dazed, eyes staring at nothing as he attempts to catch his breath. 

“Baby,” Bucky murmurs, voice absolutely wrecked. 

Steve huffs out a small noise, blinking as he regains a bit of his brain. Bucky just hums and reaches up to card his fingers through Steve’s hair, letting his head drop onto Steve’s chest. Steve kisses the top of his head before letting out a small laugh and then they’re both cackling, almost in disbelief at how hard they’d just both come. 

“Love you,” Bucky tells him when they settle down. His dick, softening, is still inside Steve. He doesn’t want to move. 

Steve doesn’t give any indication of wanting to move, either. “Love ya too, Buck,” he slurs.

Bucky snickers, kissing Steve’s chest and sighing, closing his eyes. Maybe they’ll just sleep here. They can shower in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [beefy bucky](http://certifiedsinbin.tumblr.com/post/158620347186/i-was-talking-to-space-dad-about-beefy-buck-200lb) <\---- certifiedsinbin's thicc bucky, for those interested.


	6. Sweet and Salty

They’re already wrapped up in each other, Bucky’s arms around Steve’s waist and holding him close, Steve sat on Bucky’s lap with his legs locked around Bucky’s waist. Bucky’s rocking his hips up slow and sweet, lips moving against Steve’s neck, lapping at the skin like it’s covered in sugar and syrup. Steve’s chest is flushed dusky pink and the little gasping and whining sounds he’s making are prompting Bucky to respond with little murmured endearments. 

“So sweet for me,” Bucky whispers. “So gorgeous, baby, if only you could see yourself.”

Steve keens, thighs tightening around Bucky and pulling him desperately closer. Bucky groans and trails one hand down Steve’s spine, reveling in the way Steve’s body reacts to him. Goosebumps rise along Steve’s skin where Bucky touches him. Bucky cups one of Steve’s sweet peach cheeks and digs his fingers in, knows Steve loves that Bucky loves his ass. Bucky lets his hand continue to where they’re joined at Steve’s hole, lets his fingers explore where Steve is stretched around him. 

Bucky can’t help but give another short thrust, burying himself deeper in Steve. Steve huffs out a breath, going limp in Bucky’s arms before he’s grinding down on Bucky’s lap and looking up to chase Bucky’s mouth. Bucky helps him, pressing his lips to Steve’s and lapping into his mouth in a slow, dirty kiss. 

Steve whines, palms pushing at Bucky’s chest before moving up to his shoulders and pulling him in. Bucky goes, moving as Steve needs him to. Steve’s fingers are digging into Bucky’s shoulders, desperation colouring his actions. They’ve been making love for hours at this point and Steve’s dick is purple and leaking between them, pressing heavily at their abdomens. 

Bucky moves his hand around from where it had been exploring them and wraps it around Steve’s dick loosely, just so he can see Steve jump and immediately grind down on Bucky’s dick in response. Bucky groans, scrapes his teeth along Steve’s bottom lip and thumbs Steve’s slit, swallowing the moan it elicits. 

“Please,” Steve breathes, pulling back from Bucky’s mouth just to plead. 

Bucky could make him beg so pretty for it, but he really just wants to see Steve fall apart on his dick, so. He takes Steve up in his arms and shifts them, laying Steve out on the mattress and encasing him with his body. Steve’s staring up at him with shiny baby blues, pretty pink lips parted in a way that makes Bucky want to paint Steve’s face with his come. God, his baby drives him wild. 

“You wanna come, baby?” Bucky asks, lips coming down to pepper kisses over Steve’s throat, sucking on the skin there. 

Steve works his hips, thighs coming up to wrap around Bucky’s waist again as he presses himself against Bucky in a way of reply. Bucky rasps out a chuckle, lifting his head to press scorching wet kisses along Steve’s jaw, waiting for a verbal response. Steve gasps, movements turning desperate as he tries to coax Bucky into fucking him till he cries. “Please, please please please,  _ Bucky,”  _ Steve whimpers in a burst, voice shining with desperation. 

“Oh, baby, I’ve got you honey,” Bucky whispers, his arms pulling in closer to where he’s got Steve pinned, encasing him in his embrace. Steve shudders, staring up at Bucky with wide eyes and pink cheeks. Bucky smiles down at him, his long hair tickling the sides of Steve’s face. Steve smiles back, lifting his head to search for a kiss. 

Bucky complies, bending down to give his boy a quick peck, lingering long enough to breathe in Steve’s scent. Steve hums, pleased and happy. “Love you, Buck,” he murmurs. 

“Love you too, Stevie,” Bucky replies, before pressing their foreheads together and staring down into Steve’s eyes as he begins to thrust, starting slow and building. 

Steve’s eyelids flutter, lips falling open as he pants. The look on his face has Bucky gritting his teeth and moving faster, dick working into Steve and taking him apart. Steve’s making little hiccupy gasps every time Bucky’s hips slap against the backs of his thighs. Bucky grunts with each movement, eventually squeezing his eyes shut and just losing himself in the action of taking care of his baby. 

“Harder,  _ Buck,  _ I’m gonna—” Steve breaks off as Bucky starts giving him all he’s got on command. 

Bucky drives his dick into Steve, angling just right, searching for that sweet spot. He knows he’s hit it when Steve arches up into Bucky’s chest and keens, high and long. Bucky opens his eyes to watch his baby as he hunts his release. Steve’s a picture of absolute sin, one that shouldn’t be allowed for mortal eyes. Bucky’s blessed. 

“Gonna come, baby?” Bucky grunts, burying his face into the side of Steve’s neck as Steve’s head falls back and he lets out a low whine. 

“Yes, yes—Buck, please,” Steve begs, his own hand reaching down to grab his dick. 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Bucky rasps, taking Steve’s dick in hand between them and starting to jerk him off in time to his thrusts. 

Steve gasps, eyes staring unseeingly up at the ceiling, mouth sinfully pink where he’s mouthing ‘please, please, please’. Bucky groans, pulling his thighs under Steve and lifting Steve back onto his lap, one arm around him to hold him steady and the other still moving sweetly on his dick. Bucky doubles his efforts, fucking up into Steve with almost animalistic desperation, mouth still latched onto Steve’s neck. 

“Come for me, baby,” Bucky whispers, mouth moving up to capture Steve’s. 

And, god, Steve  _ does.  _ He lets out a high whine as his body goes taut in Bucky’s arms, his dick jumping against Bucky’s hand as he covers it and their abdomens in come. “ _ Buck, Bucky—”  _ Steve gasps, but Bucky just swallows his name and works Steve through it, his own eyes screwed shut as he just keeps moving. 

Eventually, Steve comes down, little tear tracks on his cheeks. He’s a sight to be seen; lips swollen, eyes shiny, cheeks ruddy. Bucky groans, still moving inside of him, a little slower now. Steve reaches up a hand and cups the back of Bucky’s neck, pulling him in close. Steve drags his teeth along the side of Bucky’s neck, up to his ear, pressing kisses into the irritated skin after. He hovers his lips over Bucky’s ear and, in a little breathy voice, whispers; “come in me, Buck.”

Bucky grunts, the noise tapering off into a desperate gasp as he slams his hips up against Steve one last time and buries himself deep, coming so hard and fast his vision whites out. Steve holds him, hips moving sweetly as he works Bucky through it. When Bucky comes down, he’s panting, chest heaving and head spinning. 

“God, baby,” he groans.

Steve honest to god  _ giggles,  _ before helping Bucky lay them back out on the sheets. Bucky slips out of him, groaning at the sensitivity. Steve hums, curling into the shape of Bucky’s body. Bucky wraps his arms around him and holds him close, face buried in Steve’s hair. 

“Love you, Buck,” Steve murmurs, body shaking just slightly. 

Bucky tightens his hold on him, smiling tiredly. “Love you too, Steve,” he whispers back, carefully pulling the sheet over Steve to keep him warm. 

Steve hums and snuggles down. They’ll clean up later when they can both move, but for now they’re going to cuddle in their bed and Bucky’s sweet nothing will fill the air, warming the both of them up as they bury themselves in the post-coital haze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it! thank you all for joining me on this sex-capade. more smut will be coming soon on another fic i'm writing but this one is finished :) thank you for all your comments and kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [buckyskillingme](http://buckyskillingme.tumblr.com) :))
> 
> if you like my works, please consider supporting me by [buying me a coffee!!](https://ko-fi.com/A8881KUI)


End file.
